The pain of a first love
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Claire Novak voulait pourtant y croire encore une fois... juste une fois au moins


**Bonsoir**

 **je voulais écrire ce texte depuis une semaine, mais j'ai eu des contretemps, du coup, je m'y suis mise que tout à l'heure... mais bref...**

 **C'est un OS sur la série SPN avec un ship sur lequel j'ai craqué lors du visionnage de l'épisode 10 de la saison 13. Wayward sisters.**

 **C'est du Claia. Claire/Kaia (je sais pas si le nom du ship est bon, mais c'est celui qui me semble le plus logique)**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Texte qui n'est pas passé chez ma bêta.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Claire Novak avait clairement manqué d'amour dans sa vie, aussi quand elle y était confrontée maintenant, elle le repoussait. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas, non, mais parce que ça lui rappelait cruellement à quel point elle avait manqué de ça dans son enfance. Tout ça par la faute d'un ange débarqué dans la vie de son père.

* * *

Claire avait eu du mal avec l'amour que Jody avait pour elle, avec celui, fraternel, qu'Alex lui donnait. Avec celui aussi, que d'autres gens, semblaient vouloir partager avec elle.

Pourtant… quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Kaia, elle avait su que, cet amour-là, elle le voulait dans sa vie. Elle voulait partager avec elle. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée.

* * *

Claire était une jeune femme directe qui ne s'ennuyait pas à passer par plusieurs chemins sinueux pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'elle voulait. Aussi, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps avec la jolie métisse. Elle l'avait abordée directe pour lui parler, avait partagé avec elle quelques secrets de sa vie pour que la belle lui raconte les siens. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle le plus rapidement possible, sachant que la vie qu'elle menait, et les monstres qu'elle chassait, ne laissaient parfois pas de deuxième chance. Alors, elle avait foncée.

* * *

oo00oo

Le soir même de leur rencontre, elle l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre. Avait parlé avec elle, puis s'était approchée pour partager un bout de lit, un bout de soirée, un bout de nuit. Un peu d'amitié naissante.

Elle avaient parlé, échangé, discuté, puis Kaia avait eu besoin de repos, alors Claire avait pensé la laisser seule, mais elle n'avait pas bougée. An contraire, elle s'était encore approchée.

\- Tu es belle, avait dit la blonde, ancrant son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de Kaia.

La jeune métisse avait été troublée, puis elle avait dit, dans un murmure :

\- Je peux te retourner le même compliment.

Claire avait senti la joie, l'amour, le désir, transpercer son corps, et elle avait approché son visage de celui de la belle, avait soufflé un léger vent de douceur sur les lèvres entrouvertes puis avait posé les siennes dessus. La chaleur de Kaia avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières, et rapidement, elles étaient ensemble, l'une contre l'autre dans le même lit, sous les même draps, à partager chaleur, douceur, caresses et baisers. À partager un moment qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. À faire l'amour tendrement, sublimement, avec désir et passion, mêlés de gémissements et de baisers enflammés, mêlés de sueur et de découvertes nouvelles, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Une première fois plus belle que toute celles connues avant.

* * *

oo00oo

Elles s'étaient réveillées ensemble, nues, dans le même lit. Un peu gênées, un peu apeurées d'avoir été repérées ou de l'être plus tard. Claire avait filée rapidement histoire de ne pas croiser Alex ou Jody dans le couloir. Elle avait rejoint sa chambre puis était descendue prendre un déjeuner, tout naturellement, avec sa sœur et sa mère adoptives. Kaia était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. Claire avait eu un mal fou à ne pas rougir. Kaia avait eu moins de peine à rester naturelle, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la nuit dernière n'avait été que tout à fait banale.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient ensuite plus eu le temps de s'aimer, à peine celui de se parler. À peine celui de se faire quelques petites promesses. À peine le temps de se décider à se battre ensemble et à se soutenir.

* * *

Et la journée s'était enchaînée. Puis le combat était arrivé et finalement, la mort avait frappée. Cette connasse sans âme, sans respect. Cette salope qui ne prévenait pas quand elle était dans les parages.

Cette mort qui avait séparée deux jeunes âmes sœurs qui venaient de se trouver.

Claire était dévastée. Son coeur déchiré, son esprit meurtri, ses sentiments brisés.

Plus jamais, plus jamais, elle ne voudrait de cet amour qui lie deux êtres ensemble pour que la vie les sépare de toute façon. Elle aurait dû garder les pieds sur terre, parce que ses expériences de vie lui avaient déjà démontrées maintes fois que l'amour, c'était pas pour elle. Mais elle avait voulu y croire, un peu, y croire, vraiment, surtout à cet amour-là…

\- Je n'aimerai pas une nouvelle fois, je te le promets Kaia.

Claire avait soufflée ces mots dans la nuit, puis elle avait relevée la tête et décidée de profiter, pendant qu'elle le pouvait, de l'amour de sa famille adoptive à défaut de celui d'une amoureuse qui n'était désormais plus en vie. Qui ne le serait plus jamais.

Claire avait clairement manqué d'amour dans sa vie, et elle savait, que ce serait toujours le cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce tout petit os sur ce nouveau petit ship que j'ai trouvé tout mignon.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
